


The Doorbell Rang, and That's how It Started

by Hiyochi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, implied bottom!Cas, wronghouse!Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyochi/pseuds/Hiyochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean got a package but he doesn't remember ordering anything. The postman gave the package to the wrong house....but Dean accidentally saw what was inside. What now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doorbell Rang, and That's how It Started

The doorbell rang was how it started.

"Coming!"

Dean quickly opened the door to see a postman holding a box. Dean was confused as he was handed the box and clipboard, "Please sign this." the man said.

"Oh uh yeah." Dean said quickly, signing it. He figured that maybe it was something Sam ordered for him. He closed the door after that man left, looking at the box curiously. He didn't see the name on it, so maybe it was a surprise gift.

Dean got out a knife and quickly cut the tape, when he opened it, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. This was either Sam's way of a really stupid joke or this wasn't his mail...He didn't know which was worse.

In the box was sealed up cases of different type of sex toys. Dildos, vibrators, cock rings, beads, a gag, and hand cuffs. Dean blushed, there was no way Sam ordered this for him, let alone assume he was gay.

Dean looked in the box to find a piece of paper, thinking it should be a recipt, or at least, some type of note. He unfolded it and saw the listing of all the toys and what they were called, seeing how much they are worth. He glanced down a the total and his eyes widened a little. Someone must really love their toys...

His eyes looked up at the mail address and he nearly dropped the paper when he read the name.

_Castiel Novak_

'No way...Cas?!' Dean dropped the paper into the box, thinking to himself.

His messy haired, poliet, blue-eyed, and awkward neighbor Cas was the person ordering these? Dean swallowed a bit, shaking his head a little to stop himself from jumping to conclusions, he obviously had a good sex life or something. Yeah. That's right. Not using those toys on himself or anything.

Dean folded up the paper and put it back away neatly and made sure everything looked untouched before he taped the box back up. Now the problem was...how was he going to get it out of his house? Should he just tell the post office that it wasn't his? Well...he already signed for it and it has no return address. Well maybe he could just drop it off at Cas's door and he won't even know. Yeah, that seems like a good idea. Dean quickly pulled on his shoes and peered out his door before stepping out with the box. He hurriedly walk to Cas's door and set the box down.

He stood there for a moment, what if someone else took it while he was away? That's why he had to sign for it. God, that would be even more embarrassing for him. Dean ran a hand through his hair, He'll save Cas the embarrassment. Yeah, that's what he's doing. Saving his friend from getting embarrassed. He pressed the doorbell and he heard a "One moment please".

Dean paused for a moment before he realized he was still standing there and he high tailed back to his door. He was almost there before he heard his name being called.

"Dean?" his neighbor called after him.

Dean sighed, having his hand on the doorknob. 'Shit...' he internally groaned, relaxing his shoulders a little. "H-Hey Cas." He turned slightly and gave him a half wave, internally chiding himself for stuttering.

"Hello Dean." Castiel greeted, "Did you perhaps see who pressed my doorbell?" he asked, looking down to see the box and he stooped down to pick it up.

Dean swallowed thickly, eyes flickering down to the box then up at Castiel's blue eyes. He licked his lip a little before he turned away, "Uh no. Sorry. Must have missed them." he lied.

"Oh. Well it was probably just the postman but I don't see why he left so quickly..." Castiel commented, looking at the box.

Dean laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah..." he forced his blush down as he tried to avoid eye contact.

Castiel stared at him and Dean felt his eyes on him and he glanced at him quickly. "I got to go Cas, got things to do you know?" he said as he turned the doorkob, ready to just make his escape already.

"Oh, I'm sorry I kept you." Castiel said before he called out again, "Dean?" he said.

Dean let out a soft breath, staying half past the door. "Yeah Cas?" he cleared his throat a little and replied.

"You should come over for tea again sometime." Castiel smiled slightly before walking back to his door. "Goodbye Dean." he said before his door clicked closed.

"Yeah...bye." Dean said as he closed the door and he slid down onto the floor, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes. He looked down at his pants, feeling his erection pressing against his jeans and he seriously hoped that Cas didn't see that. If he did, he thankfully pretended that nothing happened.

He was getting turned on. By his neighbor. Because he orders dildos. Dean needed to take a shower. He felt his erection perk a bit, thinking of what Cas could be doing right now. He needed a shower. A cold one.

That night, Dean couldn't sleep. He laid in bed but he just didn't go to sleep. He tossed and turned for a while before he just tossed off the sheets and got up. He rubbed a hand over his face before opening the sliding door of the balcony and stepping out for some fresh air. He leaned his arms on the railing on looked out at the city below him before something caught his attention. The lights were on in Cas's apartment.

He walked to the edge of the balcony, closest to Cas's, seeing that his door was cracked open. Why was Cas up this late? Maybe he was working.

Maybe he was working in those toys.

Dean paused and shook his head, scolding himself for thinking like that. Then he heard a moan and his head snapped up, No way...

He listened in a little, before he turned slightly. He was being such a pervert, he should go back inside and let Cas do whatever he does. He was probably having sex with some girl, maybe his girlfriend or whatever, Dean didn't care. He didn't care. Yet he found himself curious and listened in again, even though how much he told himself it was wrong.

Another moan came out and this time Dean listened, it was definitely a male. And from the way it sounded...it was Cas. Dean felt his cock perking in interest, hearing panting. Dean tried listening more for any type of woman sounds so that he could just get it over with and just go back into his room and curl up, but he didn't.

More moans came out and Dean felt his hard cock press against his jeans now, he hissed slightly, trying to think of any other reason that Cas could be doing that. Maybe he was watching porn? That woud be a good reason but his thought was cut off when he heard the door slide open and he dropped down.

Castiel stepped out, taking deep breaths before he leaned over the railing, resting his head on his arms. His body shaking just lightly as he continued to breathe roughly. Dean slowly peered up to see Cas leaning against the rail, seeing his hips move in small circles. Dean swallowed thickly. Castiel was still clothed, his shirt still on but his pants were hanging low off his hips, like one tug would pull them completely off.

Castiel tipped his head back and let out a soft moan, he bit his lip before bowing his head slightly. He pushed down his pants a little and kicked them aside and Dean caught his moan himself.

He was staring at his neighbor that he has lived next to for a few years, leaning over the railing, a cock ring snug at the base of his erection and a dildo shoved all the way up his ass that looked like it was wiggling back and forth. His breath caught in his throat, feeling his cock throb painfully in his pants, wanting some type of release.

Castiel was holding a remote in his hand and he pressed on it before he tilted his head back again, eyes squeezed shut as he let out a soundless moan. He dropped down a bit, holding onto the railing with his hands as he stuck his ass up. Dean could see the toy moving so much faster in him, hearing all the moans spilling from Castiel.

Dean's hand fumbled a bit before he pushed down his jeans slightly and rubbed his hard cock, teasing the slit before he smeared in the precum over the head. He stroked himself slowly, watching Cas a bit more.

Castiel slid a hand between his legs and ran his fingers over his erection and he let out a small groan before his hand moved back until he gripped the base of the dildo. He pulled it out slightly and twisted it before pushing it back in. He gasped before he did it again but rougher and quickly, whimpering and whining as he continued to fuck himself onto the toy.

Dean bit his lip fiercly to keep quiet, stroking himself in time with the toy, just wanting to be just a room over to grab Castiel by the hips, take the toy out of him and replace it with himself in one fluid motion and just pound into his until he's screaming his name instead of just moans. He could just imagine it happening and he shut his eyes as he listened to Castiel's moans, hearing the slick sounds of the toy going in and out, he was so  _wet_. Slicked up with lube to have the toy slid in effortless.

Castiel gripped the railing as much as he could with his free hand, trying to keep himself up. He stood up a bit straigher and leaned his head against the railing before his free hand snuck up his shirt and he started pulling on his nipple and Castiel whimpered, staring over to where Dean's balcony was before he looked down as he went back to fucking himself with the toy.

Dean thought that Cas caught him for a moment but he turned away and he just continued with what he was doing. Dean sighed before going back to what he was doing, stroking himself roughly, twisting his wrist once it got to the top and rubbing in the precum before squeezing himself a bit. He fucked his hand as he glanced up occasionally to see Castiel starting to completely lose it. His body shook and his moans were getting a lot louder. He saw him fumble down to his cock and he started ffingering the ring before he waited a bit and pulled the ring completely off.

The look that past Castiel's face, the pure excstacy made Dean grunt a little as he came over his hand as he thrusted into it a few more times. Castiel had a light sheen of sweat on his skin, his mouth hung open when he tilted his head back as he moaned soundlessly. His cock came over the floor as the toy continued to move and he whimpered. He turned off the vibrator and slowly slid it out with a moan. Dean was regaining his breath as Castiel moved around over there. He wiped his hands on his pants before glancing over a bit to see what Castiel was doing. Castiel was on his knees, just panting, basking in his orgasm a bit with the dildo set aside. He had this happy sated look before he slowly got up, looking slightly unsteady as he fixed his clothes a bit.

Castiel went inside and got a towel, coming back up to clean his mess, taking the dildo inside to wash. He glanced over at Dean's balcony again, seeing the door closed before he went back into his and turned off the lights to sleep. Dean snuck back into his room when Castiel left and flopped down onto the bed after changing his pants washing his face and hands. He couldn't believe it. Cas uses the toys on himself. All those toys he saw...they were for Cas. He felt his cock twinge a little and his turned over to try not to think so much about it. He just got off at watching Castiel fuck himself on a dildo...without him knowing. He was such a fucking pervert...He ignored his perking cock as he forced himself to sleep but all he could thnk about was the blue-eyed neighbor.

This went on for a while, he started staying up later just to hear his neighbor get himself off so he did too. He hadn't been this horny since he was a teenager, first time discovering skin mags. He worked himself slowly to just slowly build like Cas did, only letting go when he did and it was so addicting. He felt so wrong for doing it but he kept doing it.

Then his doorbell rang one day and he answered it running a hand through his hair. "Yeah?" he looked up to see a different postman.

"Have this package for you." he handed, taking out a clipboard to hand to Dean.

Dean stared at the box, not wanting to relive this again. "Uh...are you sure? I didn't order anything." he said.

"I know. This is a gift." The postman said as he handed him his pen. "Please sign." he smiled.

Dean paused before signing the paper and taking the box. "Have a nice day." the postman said.

"You too..." Dean trailed off slightly as he went into his apartment and slowly opening the box. Who could this be from? Why would someone send him a gift? Once he opened it he dropped it and nearly sprinted out of his room and the distant sound of a doorbell being rang and a door slamming closed was heard.

_Dean,_

_I think I'm missing a certain package, about 6 ft 1 and has these green eyes. I think you might have it. I'm home, so feel free to drop by. I have a lot of entertaining things in my home. Have one yourself._

_Castiel_

In the box was the dildo that Cas used the first night he saw Castiel masturbate and a cock ring.


End file.
